


Morning Cuddles

by combeferre_writer01



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, M/M, pure fluff, shyan, skeptic believer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combeferre_writer01/pseuds/combeferre_writer01
Summary: The morning after an overnight investigation, Shane doesn't feel like getting up just yet.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 1
Kudos: 154





	Morning Cuddles

It wasn’t uncommon for Ryan and Shane to sleep in a haunted place. They did it more than they didn’t. Only a handful of times would they sleep in different rooms. The two almost always slept in the same room. This was one of those times.

Ryan could sometimes fall asleep when snuggled up beside Shane. So there they lay in the two sleeping bags with zipped together. Same as every night at home, they whispered back and forth, facing each other. The night camera would pick up a giggle every now and again. 

Eventually, Shane drifted off to sleep. He’d tried to stay up knowing Ryan got scared easily. Ryan hugged Shane closer and scooted further up the sleeping bag so he could tuck the half-giant’s head under his chin. Now that he was completely swaddled in Ryan’s arms, Shane promptly fell asleep.

* * *

It wasn’t until around 4:00 in the morning when Ryan fell asleep, Shane’s head still tucked under his chin. Yet when he woke up three hours later, his head was pillowed by Shane’s shoulder. 

Slowly, the younger of the two tried getting up and Shane emitted a noise somewhere between a hum and a grunt in protest.

“Shane,” Ryan giggled. He was half sitting up when the man in question wrapped his lanky arms around his waist. “We gotta-”

“It’s cold. Come back.” Shane tried slithering further into the sleeping bags, his arms still around Ryan.

Ryan burst into giggles and caught himself on his forearms when Shane tugged him down into the double sleeping bag.

Shane was awake by this point, but that didn’t mean he was going to give up easily on his cuddles. Besides, Ryan wasn’t scared anymore. 

Still grinning, Ryan brushed Shane’s hair from his eyes, looking down at the much taller man. “We’ve gotta finish up the episode, Big Guy.”

Shane huffed a teasing sigh. “Fine.” He unwound his arms from around Ryan and pushed himself to sit up.”We should start bringing portable coffee machines or something.” 

“You mean a percolator?” Ryan scoffed. 

Shane’s throat made a noise of indifference as he started rolling up their sleeping bag. “We are gonna stop for coffee, right?”

“Duh.” Ryan began packing up some of their cameras, putting his go-pro harness back on.

“Ready to leave this house behind us?” Shane stood, the rolled-up sleeping bag pushed (or punched) into its too-small carry bag.

“Fuck yes.”

* * *

Shane sat at his desk next to Ryan, editing the video for the next episode of Ruining History when Hannah walked by their desks with a grin. “This week’s episode, you guys, is fucking adorable.”

“What?” Shane looked up, moving his headphones from the top of his head to rest around his neck.

“You haven’t seen the new episode?” Hannah smirked. 

“No…” Shane glanced at Ryan from the corner of his eyes. 

Hannah’s smirk morphed back into a grin. “The Skeptic Believers are gonna go crazy.” And with that, she walked away. 

“You didn’t cut that out?” Shane opened a YouTube tab and his fingers flew across his keyboard. Ryan’s face was a warm shade of pink. 

“I cut most of it out.”

Shane skipped to the end of the video and stopped when there were almost three minutes left. The morning clip, which was usually Shane half sitting up with eyes hardly opened. This video’s morning clip started with Ryan trying to sit up, Shane pulling him back down. Their giggles and dialogue were fully auditable. 

Shane wore a grin as he turned to face Ryan. “Do you know what you’ve done, Ry? You get so many tags on Instagram and Twitter. You’re going to be tagged in so much fan art.”

Ryan wheezed before chortling. “You do realize you’re going to be tagged in a bunch, too, right?”

“Yes. Some of them are actually kinda cute. Most are creepy–but some are good.” Shane shifted, uncrossing his lanky legs. “Don’t worry, Little Guy. The fanart isn’t as cute as you are.”


End file.
